Clueless
by NeglectedSoul
Summary: Under Revision!
1. Arms of safety

**Authors Note: First story also posted on Wattpad, this one ill have more detail to it.**

* * *

Korra ran to see Mako at the gym to practice. Even though probending was over now the Fire Ferrets still practiced. She replayed the words Mako said just a week ago in her mind: _I love you. Korra._ She hummed happily as she opened the door to the gym but stopped when she heard shouting.

''Her or me Mako?!'' It was Asami, ''I like Korra I really do but I'm tired of this game!'' It sounded like she was close to tears.

''You, Asami'' Mako said calmly, ''I love and care for you most. I may still have these little feelings for Korra I don't know. But I do know I love you more than anyone.'' He paused, '' Especially Korra.'' Make explained to Asami. Korra didn't see but she new he leaned down and kissed Asami. Korra was taken aback.

What did he mean? _Especially, Korra._ Tears stung her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She let a tiny yelp escape her mouth and ran. But before she reached the door she hear Mako say: ''_Shit''_

Where would Korra go? She left Naga at the island with the airbender kids. Bolon was probably getting ready for practice, so if she went to him she'd run into Mako. If she went to the island she would see all of them eventually. So Korra decided on roaming the shadows of the city.

"Stupid Mako," she muttered as soon as her tears got under control she heard:

"What's wrong,_ uh-vatar__?"_

_No no no no please, no._ Ran through her mind as she turned to face him. "Tahno?" She said, "Go away." She crossed her arms.

"I just asked a simple question," he says.

"It's actually_ not_ simple." She muttered, "now get away from me!" She repeated flAmes forming in her hands.

"Not a fair fight uhvatar." Tahno raises his hands up in surrender. "Even though you restored my bending doesn't mean I'm fully used to it yet." He smirks, Korra extinguished the flames and shut her eyes.

"Please, just leave me alone." She whispers.

"Not until you tell me, Korra." Tahno says stepping closer to her. She looks up at him at the mention of her name.

Korra sighs, "I guess I just thought I had a relationship but I was wrong." She tells him, tears stinging her eyes.

"Seriously, you're crying because of that firebender. Uhvatar, he's nothing to cry over." Tahno tells her putting an arm on her shoulder. This makes the tears fall and Tahno brings her in for a hug. Setting her arms on his chest she crys into his shoulder.

"Shhh," Tahno coos. "It's alright, Korra." He assures her. She shakes her head in response.

When Korra begins to control her tears Tahno loosens his grip on her and walks her to a bench. Korra sits on the bench next to him.

"I was in the same position as you once, thinking that the person you love won't ever love you back." He tells her. Korra looks up at him and cocks an eyebrow. "Surprised uhvatar?" He asks.

"What happened?" Korra asks, Tahno chuckles.

"Well I realized that it couldn't happen," he says. "But now, I guess being for her is good enough." Tahno looks at her. Korras mouth is open in an "o".

"Tahno..." She says, "is it, me?" Korra asks.

"Yes," Tahno replies looking away and standing up. Korra immediately hopped on her fight and hugged him. Tahno was taken aback but returned the favor.

When he looks down, Korra quickly places her lips on his. Once again he is shocked but yet, returns the favor. She wraps her arms around his neck and tries deepening the kiss.

Tahno is the one to pull away, because he needs to breath.

"Please tell me you didn't say that because you feel bad or because I restored your bending." Korra whispers.

"I said it because, I love you Korra." He tells her holding her close. She then kissed him again.

Korra finally felt wanted.

**Author's Note: Well I'll try to make these chapters longer -_-**


	2. Snoopy friends

**Authors note: I was going to post chapter 2 when someone reviewed but no one did... So I guess here's Chapter 2!**

**** Mako pulled away from Asami when he heard the familiar yelp. "Shit," he muttered. "Korra... How much do you think she heard?" He asked Asami. She closed eyes purple shadowed eyes and shrugged.

"Enough to run," Asami whispered. "Go to her, Mako." She looked down at her feet. Korra told him the same thing. Now Asami felt the _hurt_ in the words. Mako nodded and kissed Asami before he left.

"Korra!" He yelled, "Korra!" Mako continued not noticing the floor swinging behind him.

"Mako?" Bolin came out eyebrow arched.

"Bo? What're doing out 'ere?" Mako asked his younger brother.

"I saw Korra run out crying when I was coming out of the locker room." Bolin told Mako crossing his arms while his bushy eyebrows connect. "What'd you do now, Mako?" He asked.

"Well she overheard Asami and I talking and I guess she- wait what direction did she go in?" Mako didn't see the point in explaining himself to his _younger _brother.

"That way," Bolin sighed pointing left With his thumb. Mako started running, Korra went towards the dark side of the city. Hearing footsteps behind him.

"Bro?" He turned his head to look at his brother.

"I'm coming, she's my friend." Bolin told him, Mako just nodded his head. They slowed to a jog, then Mako stopped causing Bolin to bump into him. Korra was in an embrace with the _leader of the Whitefalls Wolfbats. _

Then a kiss happened and Tahno was the first to pull away. He scowled causing Korra to jump a bit. "You have very snoopy friend uh-vatar." Tahno snarls, Korra whips her head around blushing with anger covering her face.

"Ko?" Bolin asked stepping forward worry in his eyes. Korra crosses her arms, "What's going on?" He asks. _Rage_ comes across her face and Bolin steps back.

"Ask him!" Korra shouts pointing at Mako.

"What did I do?" Mako spit, stepping forward.

"_Especially Korra!"_ She yells repeating what he said earlier. "Especially me." She says barely audible. Korra felt weaker all of a sudden and Tahno grabbed her for support.

"Why were you ease dropping?" Mako yelled at her.

"Leave!" Tahno barked stepping in. "Haven't you pushed her enough? Messed with her head enough?" Korra turned her head into Tahnos chest to hide the upcoming tears. Mako was about to retaliate but Bolin set a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Mako, let's go." He says to his brother. Mako growled, "Korra see you at Air Temple Island." Bolin smiles, "Tahno." Bolin nods and drags Mako off.

"Let's go for a walk," Tahno suggests receiving a weak smile from Korra. They went down the streets of Republic City talking about random things. Not once did Mako come up the whole 4 hours they spent together.

**Authors note: Please Review :) The next chapter is called 'Growing closer' ;) Sorry if things are spelt wrong this site kept changing my words... **


	3. Growing Closer, Growing Apart

**Authors note: I decided to just put two chapters together hear for a long one. I need ideas for chapter 4 this is staying T rated for reasons!**

* * *

When Korra was back at the Island she saw Mako and Asami sitting holding hands. Mako seemed uneasy and Asami was clearly happy about something. Bolin was talking to Pabu (Korra smiled at that.) But his eyes shown worry. Tenzin was holding a sleeping Rohan looking stressed out. The airbending kids were laying with Naga while Pema was giving tea.  
Korra knew they all most likely know about what happened with Tahno. When Naga looked up and saw Korra, Jinora did too. Korra panicked and put a finger to her lip and clapped her hands together silently to say "Please don't tell them I'm here." Jinora smirked and waved her off casually then pet Nagas head. Korra ran to her bedroom window and slipped in.  
She sighed thinking about Tahno. Why did she even like him? Wait since when did she? She was vulnerable earlier and he saw it as a take in. She knew he got around, right? But he opened up to her...  
She opened up to him. She realized she had a whole knew feeling for him. Korra wanted him around, she smiled and sat on her bed.  
"Korra?" she heard out her door. "It's me, Jinora." Korra sighed with relief when she found Jinora at her door. "Is it true? You and Tahno?" She asked with a smile.  
"Yeah it is." Korra whispered and looked down.  
"It's so romantic!" Jinora squealed.  
"Shhh!" Korra shushed the soon to be eleven year old.  
"Can I say you're home?" Jinora asked.  
"No I can't take all the questions yet. I'll be at dinner." Korra muttered the last word.  
"Jinora!" Came Pemas voice, Korra froze. Jinora winked and ran to her mother. "Is Korra home?"  
"Uh-Er no I was just checking, I was hoping she was with you. I hope she's safe!" Jinora acted worried.  
"Of course! We'll wait for dinner time. Then we'll worry your father." Pema smiled smoothing her eldest daughters hair.  
Korra sighed when they left she owed that child. And she knew Jinora wouldn't forget.

* * *

Around dinner time Korra jumped out her window and went inside through the main entrance.  
"Korras not back, Tenzin. I bet Tahno did something ba- Korra!" Mako jumped up when he saw her enter.

"Korra come sit," Pema warmly smiled.  
"Actually I'm not hungry I ate with Tahno." Korra shot an evil glance at Mako. Then a warm smile to Pema her eyes glancing to Jinora who knew she hadn't ate. "I'm really tired," she said walking to her room.

"What's with her?" Mako asked casually.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe you should finish your sentence about what Tahno was doing with Korra?" Bolin stood up. "I hate it as much as you do! The two of them possibly more but respect her decisions! You have Tahno fixing your mistakes!" Bolin got up and walked to his room.  
"He still has feelings for her, Mako it's alright." Asami whispered to him. They all continued to eat except Mako.

* * *

Korra heard a knock at her door. She pretended to sleep as It slowly opened. "We both know you're awake." Mako says.  
"No I'm in a deep sleep. Go away!" Korra threw a pillow at him.  
"I'm sorry," he whispers.  
"Go away!" She yelled again.  
"Okay, but not for me but for Bolin be careful he really cares about you. Did you hear him after you left?" Mako asked, she said nothing. He closed the door and left. Korra did hear Bolin. She needed to talk to him.

* * *

Korra was walking around her room when she heard Tenzin at her door. "Korra you have a-a visitor." He told her pity in his voice. She walked out and saw Mako looking furious. Tahno! She couldn't help but run outside forgetting her last ponytail. She saw Tahno and he smiled at her. She jumped in his arms then kissed him.  
"I like your hair down... It's nice." He said smiling, Korra hugged him. Bolin stood and watched smiling he knew Korra was going to be alright.

* * *

Korra lead Tahno down to the water, and sat on the sand. Tahno thought this over before sitting in the sand, but for Korra he'd spend the extra time getting all of the sand off of his clothing. Tahno crossed his legs in front of him and took Korras hand. She tensed and then relaxed and rested her head on his neck.

"When?" She asked, Tahno looked down in confusion.

"What?" He asked her.

"When did you start, you know having feelings for me?" Korra asks, Tahno thinks back when he saw her practicing one day at the gym. She seemed fine until Asami walked in and Mako stopped practice. Tahno stepped in the shadows and watched as Korra grunted and walked out. The earthbender Bolin, looked at where Korra went with a sad expression. Tahno realized then that he felt bad for her. Not because she was playing with the saddest excuse for a pro bending team, but that the street rat hurt her. Tahno then watched Korra practice everyday.

"A while ago," he answered.

"That's not an answer." Korra complained. Tahno sighed.

"Two months ago," he replied.

"Oh, that was before Amon-Noatok took your bending right?" Korra asks, Tahno nods.

"Yeah, a couple days before." He said, "what about you? When did you start having feelings for me?"

"Well, you have to understand I-" she started, Tahno looked down to see her blush. "I heard you on the radio and I kinda admired you. I Saw you in newspapers and I thought you where really cute. But I was only fifteen," she says. Tahno listens smiling, "but I guess I started having feelings for you when i saw you in the police station. I guess i just didn't notice until you kissed me." Korra sighs.

"So you admire me?" Tahno says jokingly, Korra nudges him in the ribs.

"Admired, there's a difference," Korra says.

"Oh why, uhvatar you hurt my feelings." Tahno chuckles. They stare up at the full moon. Tahno breaths in and out taking it all in. "I missed the feeling of the full moon." He whispers.

"I thought I'd never feel it again, until you brought it back Korra." Tahno says now staring at her piercing blue eyes.

"I had that time, too because of Noa-Amon. It didn't feel right I thought I'd be incomplete forever." Korra told him, she then pulled him into a hug. He returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's getting late," Tahno murmured in her ear. This made her wrap her arms around him tighter. "Korra you know I can't stay all night," he told her moving away. He stood up and helped Korra on her feet. She pouted and this made him feel bad.

"Wait, uh Tahno? What if you could stay?" Korra said smiling.

"I'm not sneaking around, Tenzin." Tahno said. He leaned down and kissed Korra, she leaned into it. Her hands went around his neck, and he gripped her waist. Her tongue smoothed his bottom lip.

Tahno pulled away, all too soon for Korra. She pouted again. "Goodbye, love." He said and stepped into the water and dove in creating a bubble. Korra sighed and sat down starring at the imprint Tahno made. Not only the imprint on the sand. But the imprint left in her heart.

* * *

Korra awoke the next morning really early. She lay in the sand looking at the morning sun. She grunted and got up, earth bending the sand off of her. She slowly walked back to the Airtemple.

As she entered she was greeted

with silence. She sighed and walked toward her room. She sighed again once she saw Mako outside her door sleeping against the wall. She kicked his leg.

"Go to your room," Korra said. His eyes opened and he scrambled off the floor.

"Korra!" Mako said startled, "are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course I was with Tahno," She spit walking into her room, and slamming the door shut.

"Korra..." Mako says behind the door.

"Go away I'm tired." She mumbles, and crawls in her bed. She listens for his foot steps to go away, but they don't. "Go away, Mako!" She yells, Mako sighs and walks away. Korra gets up and walks over to the comb that's on the floor and picks it up.

Korra runs it through her hair and looks for her third spool. She throws the comb on her bed and rummages through everything.

"Where are you?" She growls, her head peaks up at her dresser. She chuckles and walks over to it and takes down the light blue spool. Korra lazily puts it in her hair and redoes her other ones.

She realizes how dirty her clothing still is, so she takes off her clothing and sets them aside but places her fur pelt and boots on her bed.

Korra opens her closet and takes on another pair of baggy blue pants, and a dark blue shirt with white linings on top, then puts them on.

Korra gets her boots and pelt on then her arm bands that are almost sleeves basically. Korra walks over too her door listening.

She opens her door cautiously to look for anyone outside. She steps out and walks toward the kitchen.

"Mornin, Korrrrraa." Bolin announces. Korras eyebrows meet in confusion, when did everyone get up? She was only gone for ten minutes. "Thanks for yelling, perfect alarm." Bolin adds, Korra sighs. Oh, yeah...

"Sorry," she mumbles. Bolin yawns loudly, and walks past Korra patting her shoulder.

"Tahno left a note by the way, somewhere on the table." Bolin says shooing his hand before disappearing. Korra immediately ran to the table grabbing the crumbled note.

_'Korra_

_ Meet me at the docks at 9_

_ Yes A.M_

_ -Tahno'_

Korra runs down the hall back to her room, she knocks on Asamis door.

"Coming," Korra heard Asamis voice from behind the door. The door opened, revealing Asami fully dressed. "Hey Korra," she says smiling.

"Hey Asami, what time is it?" Korra asks fast.

"Around eight thirty, why?" Asami asks curiously.

"I'm meeting up with Tahno at nine." Korra muttered, Asami smiled, And dragged Korra in her room. "Asami..." Korra mumbled.

"Just let me brush your hair," Asami smiled, Korra grunted and she took that as an yes. Korra sat at Asamis desk where she saw eyeshadow, lipstick and many other things she didn't know of.

But Korra knew she did not like makeup. "No," she says. "No makeup Asami." Korra starred at Asami as she giggled.

"I'm just redoing your hair." Asami said as she took out Korras hair spools and ran a comb through it. Korra whined at every knot that the comb ran through.

After about five minutes it was done, and Asami re did Korras hair. "Happy?" She said as Asami smiled. "Can I leave now?" Korra asks.

"Yes," Asami says smiling wide. Korra walks out of the room seeing Mako waiting at Asamis door.

"Korra what are-" He started but Korra ran out of the temple avoiding all questions. She stopped at the water looking at the docks far away.

"Korra?" She heard Jinoras voice. She turned around and sighed. "Where are you going?"

"No where," Korra replied. Jinora smirked, "don't tell anyone." She said to the now eleven year old.

"You owe me," Jinora sang and ran off. Korra sighed she really did owe this kid.

Korra ran down to the docks and borrowed a boat and set off to the city.

She saw a figure waiting at the docks with hair that had a purple tint to it. As soon as the boat stopped Korra ran straight into Tahnos arms.

"Miss me?" He murmured in her ear. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, a lot" Korra says, Korra then releases from his grip and takes his arm, running into the city.

**Authors note: this will probably be the longest chapter and quickest update. Review please!**


	4. Chapter Four- Clueless

**A/N Whoa! We're back! With the 4th? chapter of Clueless? It came out to four pages and a half. Sorry for the looooong wait! The more reviews there is the more we'll update!**

**-Dessie**

**Mostly what she said, But now I'm sharing this account ( Have been) with my friend!**

**-TahTah**

* * *

_Previously on Clueless: After Korra finds Tahno in the first chapter they talk and Korra is able to sneak back to the Air Temple with help from Jinora. Korra then has a visitor and falls asleep in the sand next to him after their talk and the next day Tahno invites Korra to breakfast._

* * *

Korra didn't know what to expect when Tahno mentioned he was taking her to get breakfast but, his apartment flat wasn't her first or anywhere near her expectations. With Korras hand in Tahnos left he slid his apartment key in the slot and turned it. Opening the door he had to slightly drag Korra inside as she examined the apartment.

The first room that they entered was the living room. Books where everywhere on the mini-tables and beside the couch and on the floor. News papers where stacked beside the tables and the couch, under the dying plant by the door. Posters of the Whitefalls Wolfbats torn and crumbled on the dark blue walls and on the wooden floors.

''Woah.'' Korra whispered, as Tahno watched her examination of his _living _room. He let go of her hand and he set off to the kitchen. The food he prepared before he left was still warm as he set the table. Two bowls of noodles with chopsticks set in them, two cups of green tea, and a plant in the tables centre that was very much alive.

When Korra realized the absence of the former Wolfbat she went into a slight panic. Running into the next which she expected to be messy but was very clean. The kitchen was where Tahno sat the table sipping tea. Korra moved to sit on the other end of the table and stared up at Tahno.

''Dig in,'' he told her which she quickly complied. As Korra slurped the noodles Tahno ate quietly. Smirking to himself when the hungry girl stopped eating to sip her tea, raising an eyebrow at the very observant waterbender watching her. Which Tahno just shrugged off and continued to eat with a smirk still plastered on his face.

''Is this the only clean room here?'' Korra asked breaking the silence. Tahno looked at her bringing a napkin to his face to wipe his mouth before answering.

'' No, only the living room is a mess,'' Tahno shook his head as he spoke. '' I haven't had time to clean it after...''he looked at his tea cup for a moment a pained expression on his face '' After the probending finals.'' Tahno said smirk back on his face. Silence crept upon them as they finished and Korra helped Tahno clean up a bit. Before settling in the messy living room. Korra sat on the grey sofa staring at a newspaper in her hand. Tahno noticed a glassiness in her eyes before he sat next to her. He looked down at the paper she held recognizing it was the one about the finals. A frown crept its way to his face.

''Korra...'' He began.

''Tarrlok was right I was a half-baked avatar.'' She interrupted him as she set the paper down in its original spot.

''Korra, no you weren't.'' Tahno said receiving a glare from the young watertribe girl.

''Tahno, I couldn't even save you, I couldn't stop Amon from taking your bending and make you do this to your home,'' she gestured to the living room. She popped up one of her legs up on the sofa, staring at Tahno with a hard expression.

''Korra don't even blame yourself for _that_! Korra you _did_ save me. You returned my bending. Honestly would you think I would be here right now without you?'' Tahno asked. Korra continued to stare but with a softer expression. '' You really are clueless to how much you mean to _me_, aren't you?'' He asked taking her hand in his. Korra squeezed his hand lightly to inform him she was aware of the contact.

_Clueless_

That's exactly what she was. She carefully leaned forward and met his lips with hers taking her free hand and placing it on the back of his neck.

At that moment both of them where as clueless as could be about the upcoming events in there time together.

* * *

**We plan on making this at max eight-ten chapters with an epilogue with a sequel to this! Please review! **


End file.
